Pin Board Memories
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: Another pin board memory" Miley and Shane and how they kept their memories. Implied Shiley ONE-SHOT Rated T for safety


A.N. Okay, I am still doing Surreal Life but I just wanted to do this one-shot. Hope you enjoy it. Implied Shiley.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and this is a legal fic as the names have been changed.**

Miley's POV

I stared hard at the photo in my hands, up at my pin board and back at my hands. In my petite hands was another memory, another time and place that I had somehow miraculously managed to capture on my camera. My pin board was over flowing with photos and letters. I always said I would clean it up but it never happened… they were all important and special.

"Miley! Taylor is here! She's on her way up!" my mother called up the stairs. I heard a familiar thumping coming up the stairs and I immediately opened my door and threw myself at Taylor to give her a big hug. We had become close friends after we realized that we had one thing in common, we had both had our hearts broken by Grey brothers.

"Hey Tay!" I practically screamed as soon as we had finished hugging.

"Hey Miles!" she screamed with the same excitement. "What are you doing?" She asked as soon as she saw the mess in my room, it was strewn with clothes and photos.

"Oh nothing much, I was trying to find some photos to…"

"Put on your pin board?" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Yeah… pretty much…"

We walked into my room and she looked at my pin board, more full than ever, it had been pretty empty at one point though, when Nate had broken up with me. I ripped down all the photos of him and us and was in a depressed state for quite a while until I could find something else to fill my pin board with. Then I did… me and one of my best friends in the whole world, no not Taylor Swift who was still staring at my pin board, her ex boyfriend, Shane Grey. Taylor accepted the fact that Shane and I are friends and she is ok with it.

We spent the next hour trying to fit all my photos on my board… it was more full than ever… cause I am happier than ever.

Meanwhile…

Nobody's POV

Shane Gray sat on his bed flipping through an old scrapbook he had somehow managed to save and hide when Nate went on a rampage destroying all the stuff which Miley even resembled a part of. All the gifts and all the photos and stuff like that. He didn't know why Nate had gotten so upset though, I mean wasn't it Nate that cheated on Miley for Selena? Shane had thought to himself that one faithful day. He confronted Nate with this though and had become a punching bag for about a minute and a half before he snapped and hit back sending Nate sprawling across the kitchen floor.

He was content with this photo album and the good thing is that Nate would probably never find out for two reasons. The first reason being that he was hardly ever home anymore. The second reason being when he was home he was always in a major make-out session with Selena in his room and the sounds coming from there often made him sick to his stomach.

James then came into his room and sat down beside him. Shane didn't have to ask James why he was here cause he already knew to look at the photo album. They sat there in silence until their mother called them down for lunch, they sat opposite Nate and glared at him occasionally and didn't speak to him at all. Whenever Nate even brought up Selena they would glare at him. Frankie really missed Miley, he had already said that many times now. He said he never really would forgive Nate for what he did to Miley.

They ate their lunch in silence, Denise was already use to this. Her boys seemed to have divided into two teams, and neither side was letting up. Shane finished his lunch quickly and then went back upstairs to keep looking at the photo album. He had only been looking at it for a few seconds before Nate burst into his room, saw the photo album and ripped it out of Shane's hands before ripping it into tiny shreds. Shane picked up the only photo left, one of him and Miley hugging but even that had a big rip down the side. He looked at Nate with daggers and with a voice that could cut through a mountain and was dripping with venom he whispered coldly "Look at what you have done!"

Back at Miley's house…

Taylor's POV

There was a tap on her door as she started to put the last of the photos up. "Mum! I'll come down for lunch later!" She put it simply, her Mother had been calling us down for lunch for 20 minutes now.

"Uh… Miley? I'm not your Mum, this is Jason!"

"Oh Jason! Come on in!" She opened the door for Jason and gave him a big hug. He looked over at me embarrassed and then said something that I never thought I would hear anyone say.

"Uh, Taylor? I'm sorry about what Shane did, he shouldn't have done it like that and he said the next time he saw you he would apologize."

"That's okay Jason" I replied "We just weren't meant to be, that's all. Tell him I accept your apology and if he likes, we can still be friends."

His face lit up "I think he would like that. I think he would like that a lot. But the reason I came here was because Nate found the photo album and I thought that I should warn you, Shane will be here any minute so I just thought I should let you know."

Right on queue there was a sharp knock on the door and Miley opened the door and gave him a big hug. We all joined in and after a while we stopped and there was an awkward silence.

"Why don't we finish off the pin board?" I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Miley's POV

Taylor's suggestion was a really good one so we picked up the rest of the photos and started pinning them to the board. After we had finished though it still seemed empty, then I had a great idea. I picked up my camera and we all got together, I put the camera on a shelf and then set the timer for 15 seconds. Pressed the button and raced back to be in the photo. I then plugged the camera put to the printer and printed out the photo. I then pinned it up in the center. I then stood back and murmured quietly but loud enough so they could all hear me.

"Another pin board memory."

**A.N. Okay, the story is done. You can flame or you can review I don't care. This idea just came to me so I had to write it down. Luv ya all. **


End file.
